


Calm Before the Storm

by Vexus_Vk



Category: Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexus_Vk/pseuds/Vexus_Vk
Summary: Broly, Cheelai, and Lemo have all decided to settle down on earth, and it was fun, for the first week. When an old enemy comes back in search of Gohan, but instead finds something far more interesting, Broly, he tries to see Broly’s full power, eager to have a good fight with his new tricks. Wanting Broly to lose his temper like Gohan did so long ago.
Relationships: Broly/Cheelai, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Vegeta/Bulma Briefs, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Settling Down on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> And I’m back to updating this story! I managed to figure out what’s up with the story, mostly that in some areas I need to be a little more descriptive and slow it down a bit, which I’ll get to, but I can’t decide if I wanna update the chapters I have currently up or if I wanna make a new one, regardless, expect CHANGES!

“Broly.”

”Broly.”

”Broly.”

Someone was calling his name.. he just couldn’t tell who it was. It only echoed faintly in his mind. His eyes opened however, only to see pitch black darkness.

Nothing was in sight. Nothing was around him. Only the floor he slept on, but even that was starting to crumple away too. The voice.. it sounded familiar.

”Broly.”

”Broly.”

”Broly.”

Who.. who was that? It sounded so faint, yet it sounded so close.. who.. who was calling his name? He stood up to see his father standing a distance from him. Could he have been calling his name?

”Broly.”

Paragus said in a whisper. Broly slowly walked over to his father, only to see him looking down. Once he looked up, he saw blood running down his nose and mouth.

Broly backed away, startled by this. “Broly.. You miserable boy.. you couldn’t save me.. you couldn’t save your own father,”

Broly said nothing. Fear starting to take it’s toll. Shivers running down his spine.

”You couldn’t save me. And you won’t save them either. You’re a monster who’s incapable of even a shred of sympathy. You deserve to die as I did.”

  
With that, Broly felt the ground disappear from beneath him, letting him fall endlessly, watching as Paragus turned into a tiny spec. Soon, everything started to seem familiar, the blue sky and ice that had once surrounded him during his battle on Earth. He turned his head to see a sharp iceberg sticking out from the ground, ready to impale him. He couldn’t hover, nor could he fly. He could only watch with fear for what’s about to happen.   
  


And that’s when he woke. The hellish nightmare over, no iceberg, no Paragus. No chance to save him again either.

That last part hurt him the most to think about.

Placing his face into his palms, he tried to forget about what just happened. Everything that happened in his nightmare. Nothing was worth remembering there, otherwise it would _‘slow him down’_ like his father had once said.

Once he had (For the time being), he looked around his room. He always forgets how different his surroundings were now. He’s on Earth. Not the barren planet known as Vampa.

He looked out the window to see it was day. A bright, beautiful day it was. It was still so much to get used to.. nothing on Vampa ever looked as pretty as the sun did here. Even if just about nothing is deadly here, it still isn’t the home he spent years on.

As he got up, he heard small voices coming from downstairs. His friends, Cheelai and Lemo, had already started their day. He was ready to join them, grabbing Bah’s ear and wrapping it around his waist, making sure it was nice and secure.

Every time he wore his old friend’s ear, he couldn’t help but feel.. comfort. Something to remind him of the very few good things on Vampa. Even if it reminded him of the day Bah was no longer his friend again. But he has other friends as well, to keep him company here. Things here aren’t like Vampa.

Walking downstairs, he saw his friends at the table of this odd stronghold. Cheelai was the first to greet him. “Morning big guy!”   
  


He smiled softly and took a seat. “Good morning Cheelai, Good morning Lemo.”

  
“Morning Broly.” Lemo smiled.  
  


Cheelai then brought the silent giant’s attention to her again. “Me and Lemo here were just talking about you, how did you sleep?”

  
”...Good.” Broly knew it was a lie. But seeing Cheelai and Lemo worry was hard to bear. He wanted to keep them in good spirits. Besides, it was a measly nightmare, nothing to worry about.

  
“That’s good to hear Broly, I couldn’t get much sleep due to the cold. Sheesh, I don’t remember it being THAT cold when we moved here.”

Lemo quickly responded. “That’s because you had no idea how to work the Air Conditioner.”

Ever since they finally found a spot on Earth, everything seemed so primitive and yet so advanced. One minute you’d be looking at a simple wooden bench in the park, then the next minute you’ll be looking at some flying car with no battery or engine to speak of. Or something crazy along the lines of that.

”Not my fault I didn’t know what button did what,” Cheelai stated.

Lemo narrowed his eyes. ”...You know you could’ve just looked it up right?”

Sudden realization hit Cheelai pretty hard. “Oh yeahhh. Huh, I can’t believe I forgot about that.”

”To be fair, it was in the middle of the night,” Lemo took a sip from his mug. “This coffee stuff is really good, wonder what they put in it?” Lemo thought out-loud.

”Beans.” Cheelai said Blankly.

  
  
”...Come again?”

”I said they put beans in that stuff.”

Lemo visibly cringed, pushing away the mug.

”What are.. beans?” Broly questioned, a little curious as to why his friend pushed away something he enjoyed literally a few seconds ago. “Beans Broly,” Cheelai responded, “Are tiny little.. um.. green things that Lemo hates with a passion.”  
  


Lemo nodded in agreement. “Could you imagine putting such a gross looking food item in food? I mean come on, it’s not like it’s essential, besides, those are different beans... right?”

there was a knock on the door.

They all looked at each other, curious as to who that might be. Cheelai stood up to open the door, and Broly, for some reason, felt it necessary to follow.

Goku and Vegeta were there, Goku wearing his stupid looking smile and Vegeta, scowling at Broly. Sure he wasn’t a threat now, But Vegeta didn’t trust him for a second. Even if his friends insisted otherwise.

”Yo, Broly! You ready to do some training? We’re gonna be using a different spot, if ya don’t mind.”

Broly hesitated, looking at Cheelai for what her answer may be. Cheelai herself knew Broly training was good for him but.. there’s still that nagging feeling he might lose control again that worried her. But she thought Broly could handle training with them, and should anything go wrong she could try to calm him down, emphasis on try. Reluctantly, she nodded as well. He then smiled.   
  


“I would like to train with you, Goku and Vegeta.”

”Great! Since this spot is new you’ll have to follow us over there, so.. can ya leave right now?”

He nodded again. “Yes, I can.”

”Great to hear!” Goku cheered.

Before any of that could happen though, he lifted Cheelai up and gave her a quick hug, a concept she introduced to him once they found him when he was wished back to Vampa after fighting that weird new saiyan. “I will see you later, Cheelai.”

She blushed heavily, embarrassed to do this in front of these two. “Y-Yeah... see you later big guy.”

He set her down and flew off with Goku and Vegeta. Once he’s gone, Cheelai closed the door and held her hand to her heart, still blushing about what just happened. “I’m never gonna get used to that.”

Lemo was staring at her though, giving her a shit-eating grin. “Don’t. Say. Anything.” Cheelai warned.

—————————————————————

Broly followed Goku and Vegeta through the Capsle Corporation building, mesmerized by all the weird lights and glossy walls, especially with the weird looking tech. He loved the one with the shiny red button he came across in one of the rooms meant for project testing. Everything seemed to be unnecessarily complex, as the walk over there felt like they had just walked through all of West City, and Broly was starting to get a little impatient. Patience is a virtue as they say, a virtue not blessed on the Saiyans currently on their way to train.

Eventually they reached a wall that was painted with no glossy finish, only a white paint disguising the metal wall. Something about it looked slightly intimidating. He didn’t like this one bit. Reminded him too much of his father’s space ship. Of the Frieza Force space ship.

”So! We should probably dress down to our boxers, makes it easier for us to move and not get tired, at least that’s what Vegeta told me.” Goku explained to Broly, removing most of his clothes.

Vegeta wasn’t there with the others, not on their walk to the GR or once they arrived at the door, most likely because he was in the Gravity Chamber; judging by the beeping going on inside. Broly followed, feeling a bit naked, though not quite. Free felt more like it.

As he entered the Gravity Room, the door slid shut and Vegeta was doing something on that weird digital pad, which answered whether or not he was in the Gravity Chamber. Suddenly, it felt as though his whole body was being pulled to the floor. Unexpected but not unprepared, Broly slowly stood up. “What.. is this?”

”You may or may not understand this, but Gravity in here has been changed to make it feel like you’re being pulled to the floor. If you’re weak you’ll fall to the ground now and run with your tail between your legs.” Vegeta taunted with a smirk.

But Broly was no coward. Not even close. Preparing himself, he gets into his fighting stance and stares at the prince.

”Good, Good. Let us begin.”

—————————————————————  
  
About an hour the three saiyans left, Cheelai was in her room, looking up at the ceiling. Broly was starting to become all she ever thinks about now. That man had infested her mind with his image, without even trying to.

His polite and quiet personality, his ripped saiyan muscle that made it look as though that black shirt he always wore could break at any moment. His eagerness to try new things with an open mind. His undying attention and care for her. She couldn’t take it, she was sick. Sick with a disease called love.

Going downstairs to get her mind off Broly (or at least try to) and she decides to give Bulma a call. The phone eventually picking up after three rings. “Hello?”

“Hey Bulma!”  
  


“Hey Cheelai! So, how are you guys enjoying earth so far?” Bulma questioned with excitment, glad she could finally talk to someone and not be bored waiting for Vegeta to finish his training with the others.

”Good actually, but I was gonna ask you something.” Cheelai thought back to what Bulma told her some weeks ago.

”And what might that be?”

”Well, I figured we could do some shopping today, because obviously everyone is gonna look at us like we just came out of some strange Halloween party. In July.”

”Oh yeah, now would definitely be a good time, there’s also a mall I wanna show you to! It’s huge, almost every brand you can think of it’s got!”

Unfortunately, Cheelai didn’t know any Earth brands. “Um.. cool.. so I’m assuming you could pick me up?”

”Yep! Just let me finish making Bulla’s baby food and I’ll be right there!”

”Oh and one more thing Bulma.”

”Hm?”

”How do you tell someone you like them? And how do you tell someone you like them in the case of Broly?”

”Ah. He’s peaked your interest hasn’t he?” Bulma teased.

“Yeah.. I mean, can you blame me? He’s so cute.. I just don’t know how to approach him about it, let alone if he’ll actually understand it.” Cheelai blushed, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

”don’t worry Cheelai, I’ll give you all the advice you need, but let’s talk about it when we start shopping. See ya then!”

”Alrighty, See ya Bulma.” She hung up, still slightly embarrassed with admitting her feelings about Broly to Bulma as she puts on her lavender overcoat.

—————————————————————  
  
Meanwhile, in the wastelands of Planet Earth, some bandits are wondering around in search of either an oasis or civilization. Regardless, all of them were exhausted. Clearly the desert took a toll on all of them.

One of them just so happens to trip over something.. hard. Smooth, but hard. Getting up slowly, the bandit turns and digs into the sand, finding a weird looking orange ball.

”Hey fellas! Look what I found!”

They all rushed over to see what it is their partner, if you can even call it that, found. “Wait.. is that..?”

”It is! It’s a dragon ball! We found one!”

All of them cheered, happy to at least get one of these damn things before they died of exhaustion. Giving the main lad who found the damn ball pats on the back, they kept searching for any signs of their predetermined destinations. Everything seemed fine until one of the Bandits screamed bloody murder.

That bandit went down. A hole in the center of his chest.

”What the hell!”

They all had their backs to each other, scared shitless by this unknown death. These wastelands were cursed, or so it seemed.

Another went down, a Ki blast going straight into his head, causing him to knock one of the bandits down.

Unfortunately for him, the bandit who fell was pierced by something hiding in the sand. His back bursted with what appeared to be some weird small blue goblin. It was laughing at them. Enjoying brutalizing them.

”Shoot it! NOW!” They all fired, the shots just bouncing off the body of this creature. As he then punctured the throat of another bandit, one more bandit falling over.   
  


“What the hell are you! What do you want from me?” He shouted, absolutely terrified.

The blue creature pointed to the Dragon Ball, still wearing that grin. That spine chilling grin.

”Here! Take it!” The bandit tossed the Dragon Ball to the creature, running for his life. But it was pointless.

The creature shot a Ki blast into the running Bandit, as his body imploded, causing smoke to come from his mouth and nose, making him fall over too. All the bandits were now dead. And this small blue bio android was about to bring back the enemy Gohan destroyed all those years ago.


	2. A Raging Wind Approaches..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Broly and Cheelai moments, a great obstacle has been beaten by Broly, and a old foe returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, Chapter 2! As promised I did plan on making it, just not so soon. Figured I had some spare time on my hands and welp. Just wanted to write. Really had fun with this one too!

_**Four** **Days Later.. ** _

Broly was getting angry. He’s been trading punches with Goku and Vegeta for hours and they never seem to let up. Slowly, his Power Level was starting to rise to alarming levels, and Goku was starting to get worried. Vegeta, on the other hand, encouraged this.

”Um.. Vegeta? Broly’s starting to get _really_ angry...”

Vegeta blatantly ignored Goku, smirking.

“What happens if I threaten to end your friend’s lives with just a simple Ki blast to the both of them?! What are you going to do about it?!”

Broly’s pupils were starting to fade, his hair starting to spike up more than it already is. The thought of any of his friends dying is enough to make him angry alright. Broly was starting to lose sight of everything else and only focusing on Vegeta. There’s a reason Vegeta is doing this, but he didn’t care. Right now all he wanted to do was beat Vegeta into a bloody pulp.

”What happens if I kill your woman with just a snap of her neck?” Vegeta sneered.

Those words were the final push he needed to finally let his anger slip. They just repeated inside of his mind over and over and over. His hair turned gold, standing up and letting his aura heat up the room. His pupils soon disappeared, as his face grew more and more angry. He lost it, ready to kill anyone he can target. His target right now.. was Vegeta.

However, he didn’t attack right away, he only stood there.

Goku then tried to calm down the giant saiyan, worried this might go south fast. “Broly, you gotta regain control! You can’t let your anger control you! It has to be the other way around!” But the more Goku thought about it the more he started to realize what Vegeta was trying to do.

Vegeta chimed in as well, still holding his ground as he confronted Broly. “Do not let your anger manipulate you! Use it as a weapon to protect those you love!”

Broly closed his eyes, his face still twisted into rage. He was trying to listen with what little clarity he has of his mind. ’ _Broly, you gotta regain control!_ _’Do not let your anger manipulate you!’_ These words echoed inside his mind, replacing Vegeta’s threat seconds earlier, trying to rope him back to reality. Trying to light a path to escape from the darkness that crept closer. He couldn’t lose control, he couldn’t afford to let all his progress go to waste.

Pained grunts came from Broly, his eyes still tightly shut, as Goku and Vegeta watch carefully, Powering up to SSGSS incase things go wrong. Broly had made good progress with his control, this was the ultimate test. Goku was still questioning what the hell Vegeta was doing, but it started to make sense. They needed to see if he can control his power now, and this is the only way to truly find that answer. Otherwise they’d be back to square one.

Broly’s head was covered in sweat. He was trying desperately to regain control and master this power, but it was becoming quite difficult for him. After what felt like an eternity, Broly’s eyes started to flutter open, both Goku and Vegeta going into their battle stances to prepare for what might happen next. But, to their relief, his pupils were there. He had snapped back to reality, looking around the room and then back at the two saiyans. “What... What happened?”

Goku smiled. “Broly! You did it! You controlled your Super Saiyan form!”

he looked at his hands. His aura was still glowing, still bursting with energy, and still warming the room. He found it hard to believe he actually managed to control his power. He then looked to Vegeta, who gave him a sharp nod. “Well done.”

Broly smiled. He did it, he managed to overcome a great obstacle, and he was praised for it. Praise he yearned from his father. ‘ _Father would’ve been so proud.’_ He thought to himself. Powering down, Broly couldn’t help but wear that smile for a while, it felt good to get beyond something that could’ve costed so many lives for even daring to think about mastering.

However, those words Vegeta said. Those words had really angered him, his smile started to fade the more he remembered it. He decided to confront Vegeta about it, his anger bubbling after thinking about it, but he managed to push it down for the sake of keeping this civil. “You.. didn’t mean what you said at the Gravity Room, did you Vegeta?”   
  


Vegeta was silent for a minute or two, then finally said something. “No, I didn’t. We had to test you one way or another, and getting you angry was only part of it. You controlling that anger made it show you have managed to pick up something from this training. You aren’t useless to train, and you should feel proud of it.”

Broly’s smile had returned, as he took Vegeta’s encouragement to heart. “Thank you Vegeta. I will try my best to push further than before.”

Once again, Vegeta nodded, a ghost of a smile forming on his face. “You may want to head home, your woman is probably waiting for you.”

And by woman, he of course meant Cheelai. It was apparent to Vegeta they had strong feelings towards each other whenever he caught them hanging around with one another. Vegeta wasn’t stupid. Broly looked at the sky, guessing it was getting close to dusk, giving Vegeta a sign of goodbye with his hands, one that Vegeta himself used to say goodbye to future Trunks, one in which he took the liberty of teaching Broly after he had gotten used to him within the span of four days. Broly flew off, excited to tell Cheelai about the good news.

—————————————————————

Cheelai was busy playing a Earth game called Uno, as both she and Lemo had three cards left, prior to Lemo’s turn, she had purposely changed the color to green. “Your move Lemo.” She said with a grin.   
  


“Oh really? Cheelai, you know better than to let this old coot win.”

That being said, Lemo placed a Green Skip, a Green +2, and a Wildcard.

Cheelai groaned. “No fair! You probably looked at the deck or somethin’ when you were shuffling!”

Lemo chuckled. “Nope! Heart of the Cards girly!”

_Knock Knock Knock_

Cheelai got up to open the door, seeing Broly there, giving a gentle wave. “Good afternoon Cheelai, and Lemo.”

”Heya big guy! You look like you’re in a good mood, something happened back at the GR?”

”I managed to.. do something good.” Once again, Broly wasn’t sure if he should’ve worded that differently, but he’s trying. “I am very.. proud of myself.”

Lemo chimed in. “Well, that’s good to hear Broly, but what is it exactly you learned to do?”

Broly walked outside, motioning Cheelai and Lemo to follow. Once they were outside, Broly closed his eyes to focus. He began to slowly power up, his aura starting to heat up. Eventually, he transformed into his Super Saiyan form, smiling.

Cheelai was a little scared at first. The moment she saw her friend slowly power up, she had a feeling she knew where it was gonna go. But, looking at him now, he hadn’t changed one bit from the transformation. Physically sure, but the person who was standing there was her Broly, not the angered one. “No way! You managed to control it?!” She squealed in awe, she was proud of him, as she was sure the others were too.

”Well done Broly! It’s good to see you get the hang of that weird golden form, I’m proud of ya.” Lemo cheered.

It’s like the praises never ended, and he enjoyed every second of it. The only thing left for him to master was his Legendary Super Saiyan form, which was gonna be far more difficult to achieve than Super Saiyan, that’s for sure. For now though, he simply wishes to enjoy the joyful occasion. Powering down, his stomach growls; that Super Saiyan transformation must’ve completely starved him, as both Cheelai and Lemo laugh at Broly’s upset stomach.

Once they made their way inside, Cheelai gestured Broly over to the couch, she had something to show him too. “So! I went with our friend Bulma to do some shopping and got you some new clothes! Now, I’m sure you probably aren’t as excited about clothes as you are about battling; since y’know, you’re a Saiyan, but!” She pulled out a large box from under the table, struggling to carry it onto the couch for a second. “Bulma made you some new armor!”

The armor itself was similar to his old Freeza force armor, black with flecks of green. However, the center had a rhombus-shaped material that didn’t quite feel like metal, the shoulder guards curved and matching that of old Saiyan shoulder guards in terms of color. The wrist guards were traced in yellow but a dark brown primary color, a waist cape with a blue orb in the middle, black pants, and exotic boots colored in a simple white, black, and green fashion.

”So? Whatcha think?”

He sat there for a moment, observing the armor. This was a weird upgrade to his previous battle armor, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to try it. After all, it was a gift from Bulma, someone who took time to make sure they were able to survive Vampa’s harsh environment.

”..I like it.” He finally stated with a smile.

“I’m glad you do! Now, I’ll go help Lemo with dinner, you just do whatever giant Saiyans do best.” She gave him a small wave before walking off into the kitchen.

About 15 minutes after such an event had occured, Broly got bored and decided to watch them cook. He figured one day he’ll be able to help them out with such, if he wasn’t so nervous he might break something. Glass plates aren’t exactly the most durable item in the world either. Eventually, dinner was served, and he finished his plate in a record of 4 seconds. Goku beat his time by 3.8 seconds so, hey, it’s close.

Eventually everyone finished their meals and it was late. Lemo decided to doze off to bed, and shortly after Cheelai as well. Leaving Broly all alone on the couch watching TV. He figured he might as well go rest too since there’s not much else he can do. Once he settles in his bed, he closes his eyes and begins to snooze.

Somewhere in the night however, someone started knocking on his door. “Yes?” He replied, his voice coming off soft and groggy since he was woken up by the knocking. Cheelai poked her head from behind the door.

”hey big guy.. um.. c-could I sleep with you? My room got too uh.. cold again.” She knew she was lying to herself and to Broly, but the idea of her coming over here because of the nightmare she just had seemed.. stupid to her.

Cheelai’s nightmare involved everyone somehow slipping away from her, how she could never have the power to do what was necessary. How her friends could die should Broly ever come across someone much stronger than he is. Everything seemed to disappear from her until she was left with nothing. And right now sleeping with Broly seems like the only way she’ll fall back to sleep tonight.

Broly, ever quick to answer nodded. “Y-Yes of course! I don’t mind.” He looked at the mattress of his bed and patted it.

Cheelai couldn’t help but giggle at the gesture, walking over to sleep on the empty side of the bed. Broly closed his eyes, but quickly opened them once she started shivering, worry coursing through him like venom in his veins. He turned around to face her, as a light pink glow tinted her cheeks. “Are you alright Cheelai? You seem.. cold.”

Cheelai forced a smile. “Yeah big guy! Peachy Keen, heh.” But moments later she curled into a ball under the blankets. She was almost as bad at lying as Broly was.

Now it was Broly’s turn to blush, the thought seeming a little embarrassing. The thought crossing his mind too quickly before he could think of the implications of it, talking without thinking so much. “I could.. warm you up.. i-if you’d like.”

Cheelai smiled a genuine smile this time, even if she was blushing and starting to stutter a little. “S-Sure.. if that’s what you want.”

Broly lifted her up and placed her on top of him, keeping one arm covered around her waist and another to raise the blanket to cover her lower legs. Cheelai enjoyed the body heat Broly was giving off, letting out a satisfied sigh as she snuggled with his chest. Yawning, she closes her eyes. “Goodnight Broly.”

”Goodnight Cheelai.” Was the last thing Broly said before she and him both drifted off to sleep.

—————————————————————

Once morning struck, Broly was the first to get up before all his friends did. Cheelai was still fast asleep on his chest and Lemo was snoring from the other room. He looked down at her, watching her back gently go up and down. She was precious. For a while, Broly didn’t even want to move, he wanted to sit there and just bask in her beauty for the whole morning.

But unfortunately, training had to be done, even if it meant it was the last time he would see her today. Though he had an idea. He sat up and was careful not to wake her, planting a kiss on her cheek. He didn’t really move his lips, more like just kinda pushed them into her cheek, but he tried. Carefully maneuvering out of bed, he got dressed and went downstairs, opening the door just as Goku was about to knock.   
  


“Hey Broly! You-“

Goku was cut off by Broly shushing him. “My friends are asleep.”

Goku lowered his voice to a whisper. “Sorry, oh! But are you set for the GR? We got some new equipment so take whatever you may need!”

he nodded. “I have to grab my armor, but that would be all before I am ready.”

”Alright, take your time!” Goku whispered again.

Walking back to the door with his armor, he stepped out nodding once again. “I am ready.”

Goku hadn’t even noticed his armor for a split second before it registered. “Woah! Cool armor! Did Cheelai upgrade it or somethin’?”

”No, Bulma gave it to me as a gift.” Broly replied, moving his shoulders in a circular motion to see if it was easy to move in. To his relief, it was.

”Good! Now let’s-“

A massive power level had been sensed by Goku, Vegeta, who was idly thinking, sensed it too, both of them getting serious and tense in the matter of seconds. It wasn’t much longer before Broly sensed it as well, this power even dwarfing Broly’s Ikari form. Broly had been taught how to sense Ki by Goku back on his days on planet Vampa. All of them were looking in the direction of West City, as a massive explosion had gone off at the center. Vegeta was the first one to break the silence. “We have to head to central West City. Something’s very wrong.”   
  


“Agreed, and with a power level that high, it can’t be any cake walk.” Goku added.

All of them flew to West City, where they found something shocking. Almost every tower or building in the heart of West City had been demolished, tanks completely destroyed, soldiers dead on the ground, helicopters and cars not even close to functional. The culprit stood there with his arms cross, smiling. As all of them float down, none of them say anything, cutting straight to the point and powering up. The enemy still keeping his bravado up.

”What? No witty comeback from you Vegeta? No more jokes to take a shot at Goku?” His eyes landed on Broly, who he was all too kind to introduce himself to.

”Ah, you must be a newcomer, doesn’t surprise me they would’ve gotten more idiots to their cause. But allow me to introduce myself.” He bowed, before looking up and crossing his arms again, smirking.

This man was responsible for taking Goku’s life, destroying Android 16, and nearly killing Gohan and Trunks. To see him here decades after what happened is problematic to say the least.

”My name is Cell. And your friends made the grave mistake of sending me to hell,” he chuckled again, all of the Saiyans getting into their fighting stances.

”Because sending me to hell was the best thing that could’ve happened to me.”

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/630222541584907908/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. So I managed to add some more to both chapters 1 and 2, and I think I like em a lot more now. Hopefully no more adding or redoing has to be done so I can finally start with Chapter 3, but thank you so much for reading what I have so far! (also the link there is where I got the idea for Broly’s new armor, I know it seems kinda off but I dig the design, and thought it would be a nice upgrade from his Freeza Force armor.)


	3. The Resurrection of an Old Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this chapter is going to focus on fixing up any inconveniences or plot holes in the first half, while the second half begins to show the action.

_**Back at Satan Residence:**_

Gohan had just finished playing with Pan, exhausted. This girl had some stamina if she was able to play for almost five and a half hours, probably due to her Saiyan genetics or something. Eventually Gohan told her to go play with her toys, and that she did, even if she gave a little fuss about not being able to play with her dad a bit longer.

Meanwhile, Videl was busy sewing Pan some new clothes, Gohan walking into the living room and giving Videl quite the scare when he called her name. “Videl?”

She cleared her throat after jumping from the sudden appearance of her husband in the living room. “Gohan, don’t scare me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

Gohan rubbed his neck and sheepishly smiled. “Sorry Videl, I forget how quiet my steps are I guess. Anyway, wanted to let you know I was gonna go patrol West City, so. Care to turn on the news?”

She nodded, grabbing the TV controller and turning on the TV, flipping to the news channel.

What Gohan saw nearly made him turn pale.

“Gohan.. Is that?” Videl asked, scared. Gohan told her all about what happened with his fight with Cell. How he nearly lost. How his father died. How he kept mercilessly absorbing people to make himself constantly stronger, how he toyed with him and the Z fighters because it was “fun”.

To see him there hurling punches at Goku and Vegeta (along with a.. new saiyan?) seemed like a nightmare.

Gohan almost passed out. PTSD hadn’t did much good for him, and this.. this was far worse than any nightmare he’s had as of recent.

“Gohan!” Videl held him up as he continued to look at the screen. He recovered, but he looked down at the floor, his fists tightening, a bead of sweat trickling down from his head.

”I’ve got to go Videl. My dad and Vegeta need-“

”Gohan, no. Absolutely not. You nearly passed out from looking at the guy! And somehow you expect me to believe you’ll come out alive from fighting him?”

”Videl.” Gohan said sofly.

”I’m not about to let you die Gohan.. I’m.. I’m not gonna let you go out there to die..”

“I promise I won’t die Videl. But I have to face him. Chances are he wants a rematch.”

Those words. _‘I promise.’ “_ You promise me you won’t die?” She echoed what he said softly, still extremely worried with him fighting Cell.

He nodded. “I swear I won’t die Videl.”

She looked down at the floor, and then back at him. She then leaned in and kissed him, figuring he might as well give her some love before he gets back all battered and bruised. “Remember what you promised me.” She stated with a hint of anger in her eyes, but hopeful as well.

He nodded again, walking outside and flying off to west city.

——————————————————

Cheelai had just gotten dressed and went to call Bulma. She just saw the news. “Bulma?”

”Cheelai, now isn’t a good-“

”I know what’s going on in West City. I need you to fly me there.”

”Cheelai, no offense, but are you crazy? That bio-android could take us both out and then some if we head over there!”

”You either help me or you don’t Bulma. I don’t know about you but I refuse to stand by while Broly gets beaten to a bloody pulp by this freak. I need to help him.”

Bulma sighed. It was hard to get Cheelai to change her mind once she was dead set on doing it. Something they both had in common. But even with how brave Cheelai acted, she knew Bulma was right. There wasn’t much they could do against Cell, only sit back and pray Broly, Goku, and Vegeta can handle it themselves. But she refused to take those odds.

She had to do something.

”Fine, but we have to stay hidden. The moment we land you better not fire on Cell. I might have something that could work if we wait for the right opportunity.”

Cheelai nodded, but since she was on call with Bulma and not face to face with her, Bulma didn’t see it. Habits.

”Alright, get here as quick as you can, I’ll go wake Lemo for the extra support.”

“Will do.”

Cheelai hung up and ran upstairs to wake Lemo. Her thoughts were racing. What if Broly and the others weren’t enough to beat Cell? What if Cell pulls out some crazy new form and kills them all? What if...

What if Broly actually dies?

——————————————————

_**Back At West City:** _

  
Things were not looking good for the Saiyans. Both Vegeta and Goku have transformed into SSGSS and Broly in SSJ, yet they haven’t even scratched Cell. It wasn’t keeping up with the moves that was the problem. It was actually hurting him. Vegeta charged straight into Cell’s stomach, punching it hard enough to dent the skin, as he smirked.

However, Cell returned the smirk, kneeing Vegeta in the stomach and using his elbow to knock him back into the ground, stepping on his back while he held off Goku and Broly’s punches. They were fast, and Broly hit fairly hard, but it wasn’t enough to make Cell feel any kind of pressure, as he caught both of their fists and made them bump heads with each other, throwing them back and kicking Vegeta towards them. Goku and Broly had crashed into a skyscraper, thankfully not going deep enough to knock the whole building down.

Until Vegeta crashed into them and pushed them against another set of walls the building had, breaking the beams and causing the building to collapse on all of them.

Cell was still smirking, watching the building collapse and almost downright laughing at the sight of them barely conscious. Eventually they all got up and out of the rubble the building created, breathing heavily as they tried to stare down Cell. Then they all huddled together, devising some kind of plan. Cell knew he could’ve stopped them, but he let them, after all, they were going to die anyway. Goku, Vegeta, and Broly all turned to him, making it look as though they were going to strike. Goku and Vegeta rushed towards him, Goku using SSGSS Kaioken x10 and Vegeta using SSGSS evolved. They both rushed him at high speeds. Cell, thinking they were going to rush him down with punches again, held his arms out ready to catch the punches.

That was the opening they needed.

Vegeta and Goku both grabbed onto his arms, holding them as they grunted, keeping him straight instead of letting him slouch over to throw them off.

They both shouted. “NOW BROLY!”

In an instant, Broly charged towards Cell, making his Ki rise as much as he could without slipping into LSSJ, pulling his arm back for the winding blow, roaring as he made his way towards Cell.

”You fools! What are you-“

Before Cell could say anything else however, his entire torso, and some of his neck, had been completely destroyed. Broly’s punch had been spot on. All that remained was Cell’s legs, head, and arms. Arms that Goku and Vegeta disregarded. None of them let their guard down. Broly noticed this and did the same, clearly that punch wasn’t enough to kill him.

”Broly?” Goku called out.

Broly turned to face him. His face was still serious.

”I need you to do your Gigantic Roar and destroy the rest of these parts. Cell can regen, as long as parts of him or even a microscopic piece of him remains, he’ll come back.”

Goku and Vegeta flew up, leaving Broly to do what he needs to do.

Broly charged a orb from his mouth, putting as much power into it as he could. He let out a roar and blasted the parts of Cell that still remained, trying to turn them into ash.

Once the job was done, they all powered down. They looked at the sky to see A ship as well as Gohan flying in. All of them Grouped up, Gohan talking to Goku and Vegeta, while Cheelai didn’t remove herself from hugging Broly, even going as far as to give him a peck on the cheek, making him blush. Lemo walked over to where Cell was according to Vegeta, looking at the destruction. It was still unfathomable that 4 people can do this much damage. He was just glad it was over before he saw it. However...

He spoke too soon.

A beam shot him straight through the heart.   
  
Everyone looked at Lemo, rushing towards him. His eyes drifting closed as Vegeta looked back in the direction of where that beam was shot. Cheelai was holding up Lemo, while Broly was simply watching, frozen. Goku and Gohan were looking around to find whatever the hell shot Lemo, and Vegeta doing the same. However, after finding the cause of what just happened..

Vegeta now was genuinely afraid.

Cell was there. His power tripled. His green skin now covered in gold. His aura now blue, the same blue as SSGSS.

”You really thought I was done? Heh, you clearly haven’t learned anything from the last time we fought.. Vegeta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Sorry for the long Hiatus, got caught up in the Christmas season, y’know, gifts and family and all that. Yes, I decided Gohan should have PTSD of the Cell Arc as to give him a good excuse as to why he doesn’t train anymore, rather just patrol the city for easy pickings on some bad guys. And the second half of the story was more so supposed to be build up to Golden Cell, which is gonna have (hopefully) two whole chapters of fighting! Well, one and a half. Since I don’t think all that fighting can go on for two full chapters. Either way, thank you for reading!


	4. To Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving Lemo some character the moment before he dies, y’know, to make it mean something. How you might ask? Well, you’ll just have to find out won’t you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of Clarification in the last chapter, I’m still going to have a lot of action this chapter, but I wanna flesh out a few more things before we take this to the next level.

** _Back_** _**on Planet Vampa:** _

Broly was watching the Sun say it’s goodbyes to the plains of Vampa. Ever since he landed on this planet with his father, this was something he always liked looking at, reminded him that Vampa had something that wouldn’t kill you, and pretty too.

_’Father..’_

He couldn’t stop believing it was his fault his dad was killed. He lost control, that collar around his neck was to protect him and his father from that monster inside him. One that took his father’s eye. He loved his dad, even if his father didn’t show it back much.   
  


And here he was. Still alive and well, and still feeling every drop of guilt from his father’s death. What was he supposed to do now? What if he endangers more people with his power?

His thoughts were interrupted by Lemo, who made his way towards him. Lemo couldn’t help but ask the Gentle Giant what seemed to be bothering him.

”Father.” Was Broly’s response.

And that confirmed his suspicions. The guy may be the strongest damn thing in the universe physically, but nothing can hurt someone like him more than a broken heart.

“I’m sorry for what happened to him Broly, I really am. But know that Frieza will get every ounce of pain that’s coming to him.”

Broly turned his head and body to face Lemo. What was he talking about? Frieza was _pointing_ at the body, not hurting him.

Lemo was shocked. This whole time Broly never knew?

”Broly.. you don’t know what happened to your dad do you? How he died I mean.”

Broly thought for a moment. “I.. I don’t know.”

Lemo gave a sigh, preparing himself for what might happened next. “Broly.. Frieza killed him. Me and Cheelai saw it when we were trying to steal the Dragon Balls.”   
  


He was relieved to say the least. He hadn’t killed his father, hadn’t let the beast get to him. But as quickly as it came, was as quickly as his relief left his body. Replaced with new feelings.

Venomous Hatred and Suppressed Anger.

That bastard lied to him. Paragus told him all about lies, how King Vegeta lied to his people about how strong he was. How he lied about his son being the “Legendary Super Saiyan” and not Broly himself.

His power was starting to rise slowly. His teeth gritting and his fists clenched so hard they were about to bleed. But Lemo quickly calmed him down.

”There’s no need for that anger Broly. If we’re going to stop Frieza, we have to work together to do it. We’ll avenge your father, don’t worry.” He said with a smile.

“And to help ya cope, I’ll teach ya everything your dad hadn’t. There’s much more to life than what your dad showed ya. No offense.”   
  


Broly did his common soft smile. “Thank you Lemo.. I appreciate your help.”

”Anytime big fella, anytime. Let’s just make sure we get you ready mentally before we make any brash decisions against Frieza, yeah?”

—————————————————————

Broly couldn’t believe what he was seeing. A hole piercing Lemo’s chest, blood spilling on the floor, and Lemo’s eyes having trouble staying open. Cheelai was crying while something else was happening with the others. But he couldn’t hear anything. All he could hear was his heart beat.

This man had been a father figure for him over the days of Vampa his father had missed. Even continuing to do so on Earth with all the games and places they visited, not being distracted by such.   
  


And here he was on the floor. Dying in front of Broly’s eyes. A noise besides the drumming of his heartbeat in his ears was reaching to him. Faint, but there. Lemo was talking to him.

”Broly, you have to.. to remember what I said.. a-anger.. anger isn’t a way to fix your problems.. I may be dying but.. that doesn’t mean you can’t stop something like this.. from.. from happening to someone else...” he coughed, his voice growing more dry and tired.

”You’re not a war-machine kid.. you’re someone who’s misunderstood..”

Lemo’s eyes closed and his body went limp. Realizing his pulse was gone, Cheelai continued Bawling, while Broly looked over to what the others were doing. A golden figure standing there, smirking again.

Cell. And he transformed too.

Suddenly, he was filled with more rage he’s ever felt before. So much that it made him lightheaded for a second. His pupils shattered. His aura flickering green. His face twisting into a snarl.

He knew what Lemo said. He remembered it vividly. But no matter how hard he tried to suppress his anger, it slipped.   
  


Rage was the only emotion he was capable of feeling right now.

—————————————————————

_**Just Moments Before:** _

“How are you.. How are you alive?! How are you even alive to begin with?!” Vegeta shouted

“Asking the real questions are we? Well, I will kindly answer them. See, when Gohan there was just a measly parasite getting on my nerves, he killed a lot of the tiny Bio Androids, as you recall. However, he missed one. One crucial misstep in taking me out for good.” He chuckled.

”In doing so, he was able to scavenge all the Dragon Balls and wish me back to life. Then I ended his for running away in fear of Gohan, of course.”

”Not only that, but I watched your little adventures with great interest. Since I learned about these ridiculous Super Saiyan God and Golden forms from you idiots and Frieza, I decided to try and achieve a mix of said forms. And that’s how you get my newest form, one in which could kill you all with ease. Hell gave me the perfect amount of souls to train with myself.”

Goku shouted. “What even made you wanna fight us again?! What good would that do for you?!”

Now he just laughed. “Silly Goku, obviously I wanted to exact my revenge on Gohan. Why else would I want to destroy West City? Kid Buu did a great job explaining to me all this. If a little hard to understand that buffoon.” He then pointed over to Broly, who was listening to Lemo about.. something.

”That one over there though has peaked my interest, I no longer want to fight Gohan at his fullest, since he’s grown pathetic compared to you two.”

”Hey!” Gohan yelled.

However, Cell continued, “I want to see the Barbarian over there lose his mind as well. He seems promising.”

—————————————————————

_**Now:** _

A wave of green energy had exploded from where Cell was pointing. Cheelai was blasted away, falling around 5 feet away from the explosion with Lemo’s body, but still intact and unharmed, minus a few cuts from the landing.

What she saw next horrified her.

Broly had lost his mind again. And this time it was far, far worse than before. Buildings crashed down from around the area, high winds blowing away any cars or trucks still in the area, tearing away the roads. The raw energy caused the plant life and vegetation in the area to be utterly destroyed as well. West City had turned into a ugly wasteland.

All because Broly had lost a friend. A father figure. One that could help him cope with the loss of Paragus.

His head made a sharp turn to Cell, who was smiling devilishly. “That’s it you big ape. Show me what you’re made of.”

Everyone else who was confronting Cell was looking at Broly now. Goku was worried. Things could not have gotten any worse. Gohan stood in awe, however. Despite the very angry look on the Saiyan’s face, something told him this was probably a good thing. Probably.

Broly rushed towards Cell, punching him square in the face, gripping his throat as he dragged him across the dirt and crashing him through the rubble of the old buildings. He then pushed his boot onto Cell’s stomach, stomping on him over, and over, and over again. He was eventually blown back by Cell, who was still smiling. “Good, that’s very good to know. In this state, you have no control over anything you do. You’re just a filthy animal.” He stuck his palm out and shot Broly, making him land right in front of the Z Fighters.

They all powered up, ready to fight him.

He didn’t try to fight them, however. His mind (Whatever was left of it) told him not to hurt them. He still had some control, thankfully.

Gohan knew he was right about him.

Cell appeared hovering over them. Taunting Broly by laughing. “Oh my, turns out not only is he an animal, but one that can’t even fathom who is who. Heh, hilarious.”

Suddenly Cell’s face was annoyed. Crossing his arms, he stated: “Now that we got that out of the way, I want you all to fight me at once. Let’s see how far you go with this.” He taunted again.

Everyone, including Broly, attacked him, all of them Vanishing, throwing punches, and Vanishing again, before Cell gripped Broly and Goku by the necks. He threw them down, firing a barrage of Ki blasts at them, causing the ground to erupt in smoke. As he finished, he turned to face Vegeta and Gohan, who were nervous.

Vegeta was the first to swing, aiming a double jab and a kick to the neck only for all of it to be blocked. Cell grabbed Vegeta by the leg and swung him at Gohan, causing them to bonk heads.

”Ow! For someone who doesn’t train your head is almost as strong as Broly!” Vegeta shouted.

Gohan winced, rubbing his forehead. “Yeah well.. I guess that’s one way of training.”

Both of them were knocked down by Cell, a chop going straight to their necks and craters forming around Vegeta and Gohan from where they landed. Cell waved his hand, and a series of explosions was making it’s way towards Gohan and Vegeta, as they quickly vanished from their landing spots.

Goku had snuck up from behind and punched Cell to get his attention. While it did nothing to him, it did get his attention. Both Cell and Goku were trading blow for blow, only Goku was the one getting hurt by this; as Goku was starting to lose against Cell’s speed. Both of them locked hands, Goku grabbing Cell’s fists to keep him from landing those blows. Goku couldn’t hold him there for long.

”Give it up Goku, there’s not much you can do now. I’ve already won this fight, you and everyone you love will perish-“

Cell was hit hard from the side of his head, his head rattling.

Broly was there, beginning to assault Cell with a series of blows. Goku may not have been strong enough to really damage Cell, but Broly was.

A huge ball of green energy was made in Broly’s hand as he smashed it against Cell’s stomach, vanishing behind him and smacking him down with a two handed smash. He made another giant ball of green energy, this one nearly a third of the size of the Spirit Bomb, as he hauled it onto Cell, as it blew up.

Broly was still enraged, so a sick part of him wanted Cell to get up so he could continue his onslaught. But the tables turned.

Cell kicked him hard in the back, his spine almost breaking from the pain as he yelled out in pain.

”You miserable ape. I’ll have to end our little game sooner than later since you ruined my fun.”

Cell kept punching Broly around, vanishing over and over again, hitting him over and over again, until he ended it with a Kamehameha, pushing Broly into the remains of a standing tower, the pipes of the building piercing Broly’s hips, ribs, and hitting his back plates as well.

He was stuck, it hurt too much to move.

Cell floated over to him, but was interrupted by Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku. Vegeta kneed Cell’s jaw, but Cell just tilted his head back down with a grin. “That’s not how you do it Vegeta, try it with a little more..” He kneed Vegeta now, his chin cracking from the pressure. “..Force.” Cell finished, punching Vegeta hard in the stomach and knocking him out cold.

Gohan was next, using a multi-kick move, and vanished, elbowing Cell’s head. But to no effect. Cell grabbed Gohan’s throat, holding him up as he started to choke him. He smiled once again. “Oh the joy this brings me, to see you on the verge of seeing the light.”

Goku tried to stop him, but with one hand, Cell hit Goku’s nose with a loud crack from the force of a punch, as he finished him off by turning to Goku, letting Gohan go for a split second, dislocating Goku’s shoulder and firing a beam from his hand.

Goku’s stomach had a hole blown through it, as he slowly fell, reverting from SSGSS to base form and closing his eyes.

Gohan was furious, but he wasn’t quick enough, as Cell gripped his throat again. “Back to what I was saying.”

“You’re a monster..” Gohan managed to choke out.

”Oh yes. I am in fact a Monster. One you should very much fear. One that will haunt you for the rest of your miserable life.” He smiled.

”Stop!”

Cell looked behind him to see Broly was the one who yelled.

”Ah, so you managed to learn a new trick while you’re in that state. To actually speak.”

Cell let go of Gohan once more, but elbowed the right side of his face, knocking Gohan out.

Broly kept getting angrier and angrier. His two friends were taken out, and his friend’s son was taken out. He had to move, had to do something, but the pain was too much.

”So you wanted me to stop? You think you’re in any position to boss me around? You’re a lowly animal. You’re not a fighter like them, you’re only some lucky fool who managed to get a power far beyond anyone’s imagination.”

However, something was going on in Broly’s mind. His pupils were appearing on his eyes for a second, only for them to fade away again.

Thus began Cell’s downfall.

—————————————————————


	5. Taming the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! New chapter and I wasn’t sure how to convey some relations to the story, say Broly and Goku’s friendship. But I figured it out and killed two birds with one stone, so. Enjoy!

_**Back On Planet Vampa:**_   
  


Goku and Broly had just finished up on their sparring session. This time Broly was on the offense, Goku guiding him what he was doing right and what he was doing wrong, and how the ability to tell when it’s a good time to use a punch or a kick, differentiating them from just simple offense maneuvers and making them much more strategic. It definitely got Broly confused at some points, but he got the hang of it pretty quickly. Goku had also told him there were other styles he could use, thus giving him a new fighting stance should he look else where for new fighting styles. Goku offered him to fight in the Tenkaichi Tournament but Broly declined, stating that he’d either be much too strong or lose his temper, so he wanted Goku to help him master it first and foremost.

But Broly noticed something with the sparring sessions, they were becoming less frequent. So far in the past two weeks they’ve only sparred about six times, where as before those two weeks they often sparred thirteen times a week. Curious, Broly decided to confront Goku about it. “I noticed you haven’t been able to spare much for some time.”

Goku rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. “Well, that’s because I’m spending as much time as I can with Chi-Chi and Goten.”

”Ah, I.. suppose.. they missed you?”

”Well yeah, Chi-Chi always gets so worried about me fightin’ those big battles, so I guess I see where she’s coming from, same with Goten, only he gets bored fast when Trunks isn’t around.”

Goku’s face had gotten semi-serious however. “But ever since the Tournament of Power and when I first fought you, I realized I’m not really sure if I’m always gonna be the one taking the wins for the good guys until I die.”

He continued. “So I’ve decided I should take time to have some fun with my family, y’know? Remind Chi-Chi that I’m still here, and still like her company.”

Broly wasn’t entirely sure what to say to that. “I see.”

Goku then stopped to face Broly. Broly upon noticing this turned to face him as well, both of their faces only neutral. “Broly, I want ya to promise me somethin.’”

”A promise?”

”Yup. I want ya to promise me that whatever happens to me, you’ll protect my planet from whatever other bad guys pop up.”

”I’m not sure I can do that Goku, I-“

”You have no control over your power, no worries buddy, that’s why we’re training. But that doesn’t answer my question pal, promise?”

Broly was silent for a moment. Something like that would weigh heavily on his shoulders, but after a bit of thinking, it was a burden he was willing to bear. “I promise.”

”Thanks buddy, knew I could count on ya.”

Both of them made their way back to the capsule houses and Goku gave Broly his goodbye, stating “Don’t forget what you promised!”

Cheelai looked over at Broly. “What promise?”

Broly answered, rather hesitantly. “A promise to be Earth’s guardian if Goku himself somehow died.”

—————————————————————

Broly was still stuck from the remains of an old tower, the pipes still piercing his body as Cell hovered over him, amused.

”This is what happens when you play good guy, boy. You end up trapped in a situation and can’t punch your way out. Tragic really.”

Broly only growled in response, his anger was starting to reach new heights. He watched as Cell killed Lemo, Goku, and almost killing the others while they were fighting. It was sickening. He was hurting them for sport at this point. But he refused to let anymore die.

Not by him.

He began to pull himself off the pipes, the pain excruciatingly surreal, and Cell began to laugh. “You really think you still have a chance after those pipes pierced you? I could slap you and kill you for good.” He continued laughing until Broly did actually manage to get off the pipes, his back moving up and down from heavy breathing and his face pointing to the ground as he slightly leaned over while standing.

Broly began thinking again. Thinking about the things his friends had said to him that day he mastered SSJ in the Gravity Chamber. “Don’t let your anger control you”. He calmed himself with the memories of his allies who had fallen, Goku and Lemo. Both of which he spent a great deal of time with and could consider friends. _He_ needed to avenge them, not let his anger do it for him.

”I..” Broly struggled to say, and Cell perked up.

”You what?” He stated neutrally, starting to get a little nervous, but pushing it down mentally with his ego.

”I.. I’m going to make you pay for what you did to my friends.”   
  


Broly looked up, his pupils were there now, intact. He didn’t share the snarling, animalistic look from a few hours ago. This look was a steel demeanor and a determined face, one that reminded Cell of Goku and Vegeta’s determined looks.

”Ah, so you know what you’re doing now? Very interesting indeed.” He smiled devilishly, uncrossing his arms.

”Well then, _Broly._ Let’s see what you can do now that you have some sentience.”

Broly charged at Cell, not roaring or screaming, simply staying silent and letting the wind do it for him. Cell caught the punch, but was quickly kicked in the stomach hard, his arm failing to let go of Broly’s fist and being torn off as a result. Cell laughed, regaining the arm he just lost in seconds. “Oh ho, this is going to be a blast.”

Broly was now trading punches with Cell a few minutes in, head butting him as Cell himself kneed Broly under his chin. Broly readjusted, and fired an Eraser Blow straight into Cell, making him slide across the ground and forming a lot of debris as a result. He got up and rushed at Broly, punching Broly square in the nose. Broly stumbled back a bit, as Cell then slashed Broly’s neck with his nails, causing it to bleed profusely, as Broly yelled out in pain. Grabbing Cell’s ankle, he pulled him down to the ground and slammed him as hard as he could, breaking some pieces off of Cell’s back like his wings (Or at least what looks to be wings).

Broly kept slamming him around, letting his barbaric side take control for a second, before throwing Cell into a damaged truck, the tanker leaking with gasoline. Cell quickly noticed this once he regain his sight and saw Broly hovering there, his arm across his chest with some kind of green energy within his palm, using that same shit eating grin against Cell. He then threw the tiny energy ball, as it grew into a massive energy ball that far surpassed Freiza’s Death Ball. Cell only stared at it in disbelief, not saying a word. The ball blowing away old papers from the side walk and trash left on the streets.

Once it had crashed into Cell, the tanker blew up too, causing two giant explosions to go off right where Cell was knocked, Broly only studying the explosions, on guard. What he didn’t expect however was Cell charging up to him and firing a Kamehameha straight into his chest, blowing Broly away and once again crashing into the remains of an old building, though not getting impaled like last time.

”You miserable RODENT!” Cell had lost his temper, and Broly could see why.

He lost one arm, a good chunk of his right torso, his left leg being completely gone and one of his hands missing, along with half of his face and his weird horns being broken too. “You... digusting, fowl creature!

”You never could’ve dreamed to save that orange prune or bumbling idiot because you can’t. You’re not some hero, not some savior, those idiots won’t be resurrected. And you wanna know why?”

Broly narrowed his eyes.

”I destroyed all of Dragon Balls right before I came to West City, along with the Cell jr. who resurrected me but that much you knew. I hunted them all down thanks to your good friend Bulma’s locator, which my Cell Jr. stole as well. Once the Dragon Balls were turned into stone, I began my search. And that means they aren’t powerful orbs that grants immortality, and thus I acted accordingly.”

Cell continued. “You won’t be able to revive any of your friends, and you won’t live down their deaths after this either.” He laughed maniacally, but getting pissed off when he didn’t see Broly starting to lose control. “You fool, do you not realize the-“

”I know. I understood that. But I refuse to let my anger take you down. If I’m going to kill you for killing my friends, I’m going to use my anger to help me do it, not let it control me.”

By this point Cell had regained all of his former limbs and missing pieces, though his face still scarred from Broly’s energy orb. While he was glad he had healed, he would not let Broly get away with humiliating him. He punched Broly square on his right cheek, only for Broly to turn his head back like it was nothing. He was still mocking him. Still taunting him that he was too weak morality wise to hurt Broly anymore.   
  


He was snapped out his thoughts as Broly moved Cell’s fist away from his right cheek. “I’m going to kill you, Cell.”

Broly was a little surprised he did say that, but he wasn’t lying about it either. Broly was going to finish Cell, and make sure he never comes back. Everyone counted on him to end Cell, one in particular trying to help him do so, but losing his life instead. He had to do it, he had to send Cell back to the hellhole he crawled out of.

In the midst of all this, Cheelai was watching this with a grin. Broly had managed to go even further beyond and took control of his LSSJ form. He was winning too, judging by the crazed look in Cell’s eyes compared to the chilling stare he bore with them earlier. She stood up. Then proceeded to shout.

”Get him Broly!”

Cell turned his head, and so did Broly, smiling. And that distraction was just what he needed to punch Cell’s head, making Cell’s vision blur. “You...! I’M GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!”

Cell did a series of hard kicks to Broly, and while they did hurt, it wasn’t something to make Broly stagger. Broly broke one of his legs and kicked him hard in the face, pushing him down into the ground, stomping on it a few times, and doing a kick straight to Cell’s neck to send him flying. Cell’s face was now broken again, but he didn’t seem to care about it. He just kept charging at Broly, over and over and over, as he kept getting weaker each time since Broly kept taking limbs and parts off him. Eventually he was back to where he was after the explosion and worse.

Eventually he was hovering over slowly to Broly, using the last of his strength to punch Broly’s chest, but for it to do nothing at all. This anger made him unfocused, and thus gave Broly the upper hand every time Cell charged at him. Broly simply kicked him, letting him struggle to get up. Broly didn’t do anything else however. On one hand he had sympathy for this android despite his misdeeds, simply because he was programmed for this.

On the other though, he murdered his friends, didn’t try to go on a new route of redemption, and hurt innocent people. he needed to do what was best for everyone.

“You animal.. you.. you..”

Broly charged up a Gigantic Roar, the green energy ball slowly getting bigger as it hovered just in front of Broly’s mouth. Before he fired, he said something. 

“I’m sorry you never chose the right path, Cell.”

And thus, he fired his beam, Cell’s screams filling the air as the blast destroyed him, for good this time.

Broly then powered down, and fell on the ground. Cheelai rushed over and helped him of course, having a hard time keeping him up with his weight. Eventually, he managed to hold himself up, and Cheelai embraced him in a hug. “You did it Big Guy! You beat that nasty bug thing!”

Broly smiled, a big, genuine smile. “I did what was needed to be done.”

”And I thank you all the more for it.” Cheelai stated, tears streaming down her cheeks. But suddenly, Broly’s smile turned into a frown, as he looked down at her. “Cheelai?”

”Yeah big guy?”

”We can’t bring Lemo back.. or Goku.”

“I.. I heard that.. yeah. I think we should give them a proper funeral. A send off, y’know?”

Broly nodded, still glum with the loss of his friends. But Cheelai had brung him down to her level, as she kissed him. A sad smile crossing her face once she pulled back. “Don’t worry Broly, they’re in a better place now.”

Broly shared the same sad smile with Cheelai. Gohan, Vegeta, and Bulma approached them, all of them cheering once they heard Cell was defeated, but stopped once they heard Goku lost his life, and couldn’t be brung back.

Gohan was hurt the most by this, not only because he had truly lost his father this time, but...

...Because Chi-Chi is gonna have the hardest time dealing with the news.

—————————————————————


	6. Unfortunately...

Hey all, so. This isn’t a new chapter, more like a notice. I unfortunately have not found the inspiration to finish off the story correctly because of two things. To sum it up, I didn’t like how the story turned out, and all the re-editing I may have to do to fix the story is going to take a while. A lot of things popped up in my life that made me take a long break from this story, but know that this was more of a project rather than a story. 

As most of you know, this was my first fanfic ever. One that I was excited to make at first, but quickly found less and less inspiration to continue the story. Originally, this story was going to be 10 chapters long, but seeing as the plot is inconsistent, pacing was off, and how everything just didn’t seem to have the right effect I was looking for, I decided to cut it short to 5. I know most of you wanted a new chapter, and I’m sorry I couldn’t fulfill that wish entirely. But that’s not to say I’m quitting writing these stories. I’m very far from it.

I just wanted to post a story that would explain where I have problems with and how I can fix it so I can properly make a good story. And thankfully, I’m getting the hang of it slowly. That being said, I’m going to work on a new story. First chapter will be posted whenever I can post it. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this mess of a story even if it was a measly project nonetheless. 

See you all in the next story.


End file.
